Psikopat, Indigo, Alter Ego, dan Telekinesis In 'Мне Это Нравится'
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: 5TARS : Makna Persahabatan, Kisah Cinta, dan Persaudaraan yang sebenarnya. Dengan 5 kata; Cinta, Sahabat, Kasih, Saudara, dan Unik.


_**"Tidak!"**_

 _ **"Aku ini bukanlah seseorang yang memiliki nama Anestessya... Aku hanya anak biasa... Dan namaku adalah Nesiakaharani..."**_

 _ **"Tidak. Kau bukan Nesiakaharani..."**_

 _ **"Dan kau bukanlah anaknya!"**_

 _ **~oOo~**_

 _ **"TIDAK! AYAH! KUMOHON JANGAN LAKUKAN IBU...!"**_

 _ **"Anestessya, kalau kau ingin terlepas dari 'siksaan' yang kau alami, ikuti perintahku!"**_

 _ **"Tapi ayah... Bukan seperti ini caranya! Aku tidak mau, ayah! Kumohon, jangan lakukan...!"**_

 _ **"Ibu, aku mohon cegah ayah agar jangan bawa Nesiakaharani pergi, ibu... AKU MOHO-"**_

 _ **DOR!**_

 _ **"-HUK, UHUK! UHUK! Ne-nesia...ka-haran-i...!"**_

 _ **"KAK ALINIA!"**_

 _ **"Berani kau berbicara lagi, maka setelah mulutmu, jantungmulah yang menjadi sasaran dari pistolku ini, anak sampah!"**_

 _ **"A-Anak s-s-sam-pah?!"**_

 _ **"YA! ANAK SAMPAH! KALIAN HANYA MEREPOTKAN TUGASKU SAJA!**_

 _ **"Kak Alinia.. Hiks... Kakak... Kak, bangun kak... Hiks..."**_

 _ **"Kak Alinia! Jangan tinggalkan Nesia! Kak, bangun kak!"**_

 _ **"Alinia! Alinia!"**_

 _ **"Anestessya! Ayo pergi!"**_

 _ **"NAMAKU NESIAKAHARANI! BUKAN ANESTESSYA!"**_

 _ **"JANGAN BAWA KAK NESIAKAHARANI PERGI!"**_

 _ **DOR! DOR!**_

 _ **JRASSSHH!**_

 _ **"Inne! Anna! Raihan! Lepas! Lepaskan aku!"**_

 _ **"INNE!"**_

 _ **"KAK ANNA! KAK RAIHAN!"**_

 _ **"KAK NESIAKAHARANI!"**_

 _ **"NEZIA! Lepaskan aku, lelaki brengsek!"**_

 _ **"TURUTI AKU! AKU AYAHMU!"**_

 _ **"KAMU BUKAN AYAHKU!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"NESIAKAHARANIIIIIIIIIII~~~!"**_

* * *

 **~In Real Life~**

* * *

"Ahk!" Nesiakaharani terbangun. Mimpi itu, setelah sekian lama pergi, namun akhirnya datang ke hidupnya kembali...

Mimpi yang belum dapat ia pecahkan maknanya...

Tapi Nesia memiliki 5 kata yang identik dengan mimpi itu...

Lampau... Aneh... Membingungkan... Menyedihkan...

Dan yang terakhir; Kelam...

"Apakah... Apa makna dari mimpi itu...? Hah... Hah... Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Bahkan kejeniusannya yang menurun dari ayah kandungnya (yang tidak ia ketahui siapa namanya dan seperti apa rupanya) tak dapat memproses dan mencerna mimpi tersebut.

Dasarnya dia terlalu sering menggunakan logika... Kurang mengandalkan imajinasinya...

Oh, salah- Nesiakaharani malah sering menggunakan imajinasi yang juga tak kalah jenius dari logika ketika berurusan dengan dunia tulis-menulis dan musik. Hanya mungkin sekarang terlalu jarang untuk digunakan...

Netranya menatap ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok.

* * *

 **-00:48 WIB-**

* * *

 _Right_ , dia 'baru' tertidur sekitar 8 jam lamanya, kurang lebih sejak pukul 16:00 WIB yang lalu. Mengabaikan soal-soal latihan materi Fisika dimana dia dapat melampiaskan kekesalannya di hidupnya yang terlalu menyebalkan dan tak berharga baginya...

Namun mimpi tadi... Entah kenapa kekesalannya tadi terasa bertambah...

Bertambah takut, dan kalut...

Mengapa...

"Kenapa mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata...? A-apa yang telah aku alami di masa lalu...?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapakah... Siapa Nesia yang satunya...?"

Pecahan-pecahan ingatan mulai terbentuk, namun Nesiakaharani tak mau memikirkannya dahulu kala mengingat ultimatum dari ayah tirinya...

Terkadang, ia berpikir kalau dirinya mati itu akan terasa jauh lebih baik bagi dirinya...

* * *

 **~.o.O.o.~**

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu**

 **Rated: T. Genre: Romance, Drama. Language: Indonesian**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, AU, K×N, kesadisan tersembunyi, dll...**

 **Memperkenalkan...**

 **-Lia Nesiakaharani Annissa Avina-**

 **#Selaku OC paten author...**

 **-Indonesia; 12 Desember 2016-**

 **~.o.O.o.~**

* * *

... Dan sekarang soal Fisika itu ada di bukunya... Masih terbuka di halaman dan materi yang sama...

Nesia mengambil buku itu, membaca-bacanya sebentar sembari memfokuskan pandangannya yang masih agak kabur untuk melihat, karena terlalu nyenyak tidur.

Yah, untung saja ia sempat terbangun tengah malam... Kalau tidak, pastinya nilai Fisikanya akan anjlok, bagaikan terjun payung dari ketinggian 123 ribu kaki dari pesawat...

Baginya, waktu pagi (terutama tengah malam) dimana semuanya masih teritidur merupakan kesempatan emas untuk belajar tanpa adanya 'perbudakan' dari ayah tirinya.

 _Yeah_ , sampai suara tak jelas itu terdengar...

Bruk!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-TBC- *dibalang kompor***

 **A/N : penulis tahu ini pendeknya nggak karuan... Namanya juga pembuka... Dan pair fav author (K×N) masuk ke ff ini :v...**

 **Review yah...**

 **FLAMER WAJIB LOG IN KE AKUN FFN MILIKNYA!**

 **Sign,**

 **Nesiakaharani**


End file.
